


I’ll be In The Middle

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Also Connor speaks french for some reason??, Fun!, Like slightly nsfw, M/M, SO, Songfic, by dodie, i dunno, i learned it in grade 4, in the middle, its only one line and really basic french, nothing bad, reeeeeally basic, they just talk about threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared didn’t really expect himself to get like this. Sure, he’s a twenty-something year old guy living alone at college away from any friends in direct contact, but thinking he’d be reaching out to Connor Murphy of all people for- he doesn’t even want to think about it.





	I’ll be In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like an hour with no edits and the brain of someone who has had a cold for 5 days  
> Enjoy!

Jared didn’t really expect himself to get like this. Sure, he’s a twenty-something year old guy living alone at college away from any friends in direct contact, but thinking he’d be reaching out to Connor Murphy of all people for- he doesn’t even want to think about it.   
Which is why he doesn’t.   
It’s three am when he picks up his phone and clicks Connors contact. What is he doing? Connor and Evan are dating, for God’s sake! Well, he and Evan used to date and that turned out well.   
Ish.   
Well-ish. 

_what’re you doing friday?_

As soon as it’s sent and as soon as the ‘seen at 3:06 am’ shows up Jared feels like throwing his phone across the room. 

_absolutely nothing. why?_

What does he say? ‘Oh yeah I’m really lonely and am getting no dick so why don’t we arrange a threesome after coffee or something?’

_idk. may sound strange but are you and evan maybe down for doing something friday night?_

_what is this ‘something’ you speak of? ;)_

Jared stares at the winky face in intense hatred. He knows this tactic. He’s used this tactic himself. He sighs as his phone begins vibrating from a phone call. Great.   
“‘Something,’ eh? What are you talking about, may I ask?”  
“I need some dick in my life.” The phrase comes out of Jared’s mouth before he can think of any other reply. His hand shoots to his mouth. “Fuck, sorry, that-“  
“I’m down.” Jared can somehow _hear_ Connor shrugging.   
“What?”  
“Just as long I’m not giving anything other than a bj. It’s awkward, you know? Don’t know where or how to move so everyone’s enjoying it and comfortable,”  
“Speaking from experience?”  
“Unfortunately, yes,”  
Jared just sits. He’s at a loss for words.   
“Alright then. Just… see what Evan says. Thanks, I guess?”  
“Pas de problème.”  
Jared groans. Everyone did when Connor announced he would be studying languages and learning most of them. French is Connors favourite.  
“Bye.” Jared doesn’t wait for a response to hang up. He stares at the floor for a few seconds, bursting out in hysterical laughter. A string of swears escape his mouth (which probably either concerns or excites the neighbours) followed by minutes of pacing and muttering, “I just did that,” over and over again.   
It’s 7 am when Jared gets another text from Connor. 

_evs down. he said he’s good with anything as long as there’s no pain involved. friday then?_

_friday_


End file.
